The Black Knight and Mad Rabbit Scientist
by Sukebe
Summary: Sorry, i Bad with summary, just read it and give your review... (sorry, I Don't Recieve Flames, but i appreciate the good suggestion) Ichika X Tabane *LEMON* in middle and other section
1. Prologue

**ah, my second fiction. and this time i take Infinite Straos as my work job. i make a pairing about Ichika X Tabane in main pair and Ichika X Harem for sideline... but i still get the harem some scene... and I considered it in M rated because i will put some *Lemon* in this story.**

**about ichika, i will make him become more god-like in IS Universe (don't Protest because i like the god-like main character, hehehe. and i will give my effort so, if the main character is god-like the story is still interesting.)**

**and actually, i get inspired for my story from "infinite Stratos-Resolve" writted by "shiranui amaterasu"-sama**

**and have any own in the IS because it belonged toward "Izuru-sama". except my horrible plot.**

* * *

"Ikkun... ikkun... ikkun..."

A girl dressed in the 'Alice in wonderland' with a mechanical rabbit ears on her head sounded anxiously knowing that the close person of hers getting kidnapped by a mysterious organization.

She typed with her fastest pace on over 8 keyboard, and in front of her 16-screen appears displaying a complex numbers.

She is none other than the self-proclaimed-genius Shinonono Tabane, and now she was in a very tense situation because only man she adored was kidnapped and it was nearly two hours anyone not knowing about him whereabouts.

she continued to typed on her virtual keyboard, screen-by-screen shifted. Trying to hack the security system around the world only to find one child.

[Tabane, how?]

A communication screen appears. Shows a woman's face with black hair who is also made a troubled expression like hers.

"Mou... Chi-chan... I wasn't be able to detect ikkun's presence..." Tabane replied her best friend with frustration.

[Well, if there is a news, tell me Tabane, I and the German army also looking for him manually.]

*Click*

After that, video call from Orimura Chifuyu disconnected.

Tabane continue to concentrate on the 16 screens that appear in front of her. in her mind, she mentally made a note that she should find Ichika or die now!

"Ikkun... Ikkun... Ikkun..."

Tabane call her favorite nicknames for Ichika repeatedly. She remembers the event in 6 years ago, before the white knight incident occurred.

* * *

[Flash back]

* * *

"*sob*...*sob*...*sob*..." the young Shinonono Tabane crying behind Shinonono's shrine.

She has just completed a meeting of her new invention. IS shorts from 'infinite stratos' her unlimited potential technology. But, unfortunately. the older scientists rejecting her and even berating Tabane and her invention.

For Tabane, there is nothing more cruel than insult her invention that she had made over the years with all of her hard work.

"Aree... Tabane-neechan..."

Tabane gasped and immediately wipe tears from her eyes when she heard a familiar voice calling her.

"Ichika-kun?" Tabane impose her fake smile and stared at her best friend's little brother, Orimura Ichika.

Ichika approached Tabane who sat crouching and realized that her eyes swelling from crying.

"Tabane-oneechan? Why are you crying?"

Tabane who never thought Ichika could sense that only surprised. she didn't think Ichika will be very sensitive to that sort of thing for a child in his age.

"Uh... what are Ichika-kun's talking about? Onee-chan didn't cry, see... onee-chan smiling." Tabane imposing her fake smile once again.

This time Ichika narrowed his eyes.

"Nee-chan... don't lie!"

Tabane surprised because calm boys like Ichika suddenly snapped hers.

"i hate a liar... Tabane-nee... if you want cries. Just cry. It is not good to hold your emotions because it will feel pain in the chest. And i told you... you can toying me with that fake emotions. I'm the other one who now that besides Chifuyu-nee"

Once again Tabane surprised not think Ichika would say such a thing. Tabane looked on Ichika's eyes that softened. a deep concern in his eyes.

_"__is Ichika-__kun? Worried me?" _

Tabane tought in silent.

A few seconds until tears drop from Tabane's Eyes. And then she took off all her true emotion in the liver. she cried loudly in front of Ichika.

Seeing Ichika immediately embraced Tabane crying figure, he considering what Chifuyu usually did when he cried. He quickly took the situation himself..

And of course with reflex, Tabane hugged Ichika back, the girl continued to cry and buried her face in Ichika shoulder. Until makes Ichika's shirt and pants wet.

"Ssshhh... Tabane-nee... don't worry... I will be here for Tabane-nee." Ichika say the same thing when his sister tried to calm him when he cries. His voice fill with deep concerned.

"Ikkun... Ikkun... Ikkun... " Tabane sobbed on Ichika's shoulder, she hugged the boy harder.

Ichika little confused by the sudden tight hug and Tabane's nickname for him. But young Orimura let her, because he thought Tabane now need someone for get out all of her sadness.

After an hour of crying and Tabane blindly make Ichika's shirt and pants wet with tears **(****AN : wow! That's insane. I didn't want having girlfriend like that****)**.

Tabane finally stopped crying.

Seeing Tabane calming, Ichika ventured to ask.

"Tabane-nee, why are you crying?"

Tabane first reluctant to tell, but she tried to trust ichika, and eventually she tell him everything.

Beginning with its invention IS and the other thing until that she getting a while ago.

"Sugoi...?"

Those are words that Ichika's say after Tabane completing the story that took nearly three hours, and make the sun already set.

Tabane who does not expect to hear the reaction just blinked. Inside her mind, she underestimated Ichika with the thought 'you know what? You're just a little boy who does not know anything!' before.

But, the next Ichika's words make Tabane even more shocked.

"If IS is that great thing and has unlimited potential, very regrettable if only in use for astronomy, right? Hmmm... *thinking* It should. It's more appropriate as it used as a defensive weapon or battling weapons... but, i hate when people fight against each other... ah... tool in sports! It's seem very good. Oh, maybe IS will be an event by world biggest sport. But, if I remember the story about the adults that mock my tabane-nee. Looks like we have to make some sort of show that make them realizing that fault..."

Ichika interrupted when chifuyu's voice echoed searching for him.

"Ichika... Ichika... where are you?"

"Uh... uh... Tabane-nee... chifuyu-neesan looking for me, I should there or she will punish me with hellish training in day. ah, that not the worst... i think she will tied me in dojo then she make me a sand sack."

Ichika make an idiot expression, but after that he smiled and patted Tabane's head who still blank because shocked with Ichika's words.

"I go first tabane-nee... if you need someone to talk on, I always have much time to you..."

Ichika then moved toward Chifuyu. Leaving Tabane who still staring at Ichika with a disbelief and still in blank state.

After a few steps Ichika immediately turned around and faced Tabane.

"Oh yes... Tabane-nee, I have an idea... what if you showed the world about the superiority of IS with big object like a rocket or something. Isn't that cool? Jaa~nee~... Tabane-neechan."

Ichika smiled and waved to Tabane.

"I hope you succeed..."

Ichika immediately turned toward his sister.

"Chifuyu-nee... I'm here!"

"Ichika? Where have you been? Why are your clothes wet?" Chifuyu annoyed voice sounded creepy.

"Chifuyu-nee sorry, I fell in the pool... Ow-thats hurt..." Ichika's cries sounded after he disappeared in shrine's intersection.

Tabane still silent trying to process the events she had just experienced...

...

5 second passed

...

10 second passed

...

A few seconds later...

"Ikkun..." T mumbled and her eyes widened.

After that, a picture of her heart pierced by an arrow appeared out of nowhere, the next thing that happens is, Tabane rolling around on the ground with her face flushed.

"Ikkun... Ikkun... Ikkun..." Tabane continue to roll around on the ground. Not far from her, little Houki who finish her kendo training sweat dropped watching her sister behavior.

And a few days later, Tabane hacked the system security around the world and launching 2341 missiles towards japan. Then Chifuyu use the #001 core number for neutralizing all missiles.

And people around the world known that event as the 'white knight incident'.

* * *

[End of flash back]

* * *

"Ah..."

Tabane sigh after 3 hours of staring at a 16 virtual screen. One screen showed presence of Orimura Ichika.

Then with incredible speed, Tabane manipulate the 4 keyboard and glued to the screen.

"The next just send this to chi-chan..." Tabane said with sparkling eyes.

* * *

[Few hours later]

* * *

"Ikkun... are you all right?" Tabane that breaks through the high-level security of hospital that treat Ichika, immediately crashing and tearfully hugged Ichika.

"Ugh... tabane-nee... it's crush meeee..." Ichika struggling because Tabane bone crusher hug.

"What are you doing stupid!"

*WHACK*

Chifuyu who on their side immediately hit Tabane's head very hard.

"Uh... chi-chan is so meaaan..." Tabane immediately release Ichika, soon stroking her arms on her pained head.

Seeing the two women in front of him, Ichika could not hold his laughter.

"Hahahaha... Chifuyu-nee... Tabane-nee... you like comedy actress... hahahaha"

See Ichika laughed in ease Tabane and Chifuyu could only smile with relief, seeing condition of the person precious to them does nothing.

* * *

«Two weeks later»

* * *

Ichika tucked in front of his PC. he set up the tracking radar to find someone he wants to meet this time.

Two weeks have passed since his abduction cases. and Ichika knows that his sister got a much problem because him:

First : she has been disqualification from the 'second mondo grosso' tournament, that she actually can win with easy.

Second : her rights as a Japanese representative revoked for leaving the arena with a IS unit without permission, and it's because trying to save him from kidnapping.

Third : Chifuyu must become coach for german specially defense organizations of IS user for one year, and thinking about it, ichika make her sister must live in military unit and can think about it. Chifuyu even though it didn't think about it. Ichika still feel guilty.

Chifuyu already left for Germany a week ago, and every two or three days, Chifuyu just phoned to check on him.

On the other hand, Tabane always call him every 9 PM, and this is something he waited for long.

He is waiting for Tabane's call and trying to track down her place.

*ring**ring**ring*

Ichika mobile phone that connected to a PC rang and Ichika immediately activate the application on his laptop.

Ichika pressing the 'loud speaker' on his phone and start talking with Tabane.

[Ikkun... how are you? Have you eaten? Have you had a bath? Do you always sleep all day? Nee, ikkun answered my question? whether you tub right? Are you want my first time?]

Ichika sweat dropped hear Tabane's waves of question that he couldn't have answered at once.

"Nee, tabane-nee? Which I touched first in charge?... and, what do you mean for last part!" Ichika asked with a deadpan tone. On the other hand his eyes and hands moving in laptop screen and keyboard to find the Tabane's location.

[Hehehe... if so, it seem ikkun is fine. then, ikkun? Are you lonely without-]

"ahh... very close." Ichika surprised to find the place where Tabane is and interrupted the mad scientist word at once.

[What do you mean, ikkun?]

"Ehehe... nothing. I'm just looking for a place." Said Ichika bluntly.

[mou... are you looking for a date place? are you tried to ask me on secret date?]

"Uh uh... i've used tabane-nee... we continue tomorrow..."

[Ikkun... Ikkun... wait...!] before Tabane finish her speech, telephone connection disconnected.

Ichika immediately print maps for tabane's place map and address.

"Yes, see you tomorrow, tabane-nee..." Ichika staring at the paper in his hand carefully.

At 12 AM, Ichika sneak out from his house carrying a backpack. He wanted to find Tabane now to realize his desire. In the last, ichika seta a cameras over the house. He read it on internet. so he used chifuyu camera's who lied in her store roomwithout permission.

Ichika headed towards the mountains on the border of the city, to basement of Shinonono Tabane and preparing a surprise for the mad scientist. He swung his bike pedal with all strength.

Hope be in Tabane's place before the sun rising.

* * *

Meanwhile – Shinonono Tabane Base

* * *

*Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut *

Shinonono Tabane become pale and limp after Ichika decided to call up.

"Ikkuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun, bakaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Exasperated, she throws her cell phone into the wall and turn into pice of junk at once.

"Ikkun baka... baka... baka... bakaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Tabane shouted over her king-size mattress. This is the first time Ichika decides unilaterally call, and the odd thought popped in Tabane's head.

"is Ikkun met with another girl who makes him enchanted? Ikkun is only owned by Houki-chan. Ugh... but what if ikkun have a relationship with another girl? What about me? ugh, I can not betray Houki-chan... no... but, like ikun too... mou i'm confuseeeed... ikkun baka... baka baka baka baka bakaaa..."

Tabane immediately hugged bolsters with Ichika's picture in her bed. Her face was sullen and kept humming 'Ichika baka... Ichika baka... Ichika baka' till she fell asleep.

In the Morning. Tabane surprised by the siren in her basement. when she yawn. A hologram screen appeared in front of her.

as soon as she looked at the screen her sleepy-eyed suddenly widened and erased all sign of sleepy.

"Ikkun...!"

Tabane jumped from top of her mattress to her basement door after seeing Ichika's picture grimacing while establishing peace sign with the fingers of his right hand that send to her.

* * *

"Tabane-nee... wonderfull...!"

Tabane still can't end her blank state.

In front of her, Ichika watching machine and devices in her basement.

Tabane ran a hurry still on her nightgown.

She still didn't think Ichika is in his basement.

Tabane immediately opened the giant metal door with her hands in a hurry because she can't wait a shift of the automatic doors.

She saw Ichika figure in front of herself and jump towards him to give Ichika bone crusher hugs. But...

"Tabane-nee... I beg of you!" Ichika suddenly bowed down and make Tabane stopped in the air.

"Eh?"

*Crash*

Tabane farthest above the ground.

"I beg you, teach me the ins and outs of your invention. Infinite Stratos!" Ichika is still down while saying loudly and firmly.

Tabane blinked in disbelief. she tried to convince herself that she had not miss heard.

"Ikkun, what-"

"I know it sounds strange, but let me learn the ins and outs of infinite Staros!"

Tabane eyes widened.

"Why?" Tabane asked in her blank state. she never think Orimura Ichika will ask her about it.

"Because I was weak and not able to do anything, I've made a lot of trouble to Chifuyu-nee and Tabane-nee. I didn't want to always rely on your and become coward, my manly pride wouldn't allow it. For that, I wanted to showing myself that I could be useful for you. I'm a man and can't use infinte startos, and i don't planning become girl, cause i enjoying my life as man. Because of this and that, I want to learned all thing of IS, though I can't use it, at least I could be its mechanic who helped Chifuyu-nee and Tabane-nee."

Tabane still blinked in disbelief.

After 10 minutes passed. Tabane just nodded her head and headed into her basement with crackling move like robot still in blank state, in the back of her, Ichika following her with a big smile.

A few second later...

"Tabane-nee... so where we start?" Ichika asked eagerly.

"..."

In front of Ichika, Shinonono Tabane still haven't managed to get out of her blank state. she kept winking again and again on Ichika.

"Tabane-nee? Tabane-nee?" Ichika calling her name. He waved his hand in front of Tabane's face, even he shake Tabane's shoulders can make her snap from her current state.

"Tabane-nee? Are you sick?" Ichika asked, he closer his forehead to Tabane's forehead. Ichika practice what usually Chifuyu to do if he had a fever.

When their foreheads touching. Tabane immediately snapped from her blank state. Her face immediately flushed like tomatoes and smoke billowing from top of her head.

"Kyaaaa..." Tabane feminine voice shouted out her habits, her suden behavior makes Ichika tilt in confusion.

"Tabane-nee?" Ichika tried to call tabane. Seeing Tabane in shy and bash expression was odd for ichika. But ichika don't mind it and think Tabane just very happy because his surprise.

"What should I do? Is ikkun will stay here?-"

"Yes..." Ichika replied straightforwardly with his naïve face and not knowing Tabane is in her own world now.

"Here there is no room left. How is this? and if ikkun and me would sleep together? In one room? In the same bed? No, I'm too young for raising Ikkun child. And i think we mus wait until Ikkun member grown even bigger so he can satisfied me in every night..."

"what are you mean...?" Ichika blinked at Tabane who ignores him and continues to talk with her self in her own world now.

"Ahh, this is dangerous... This dangerous... how can... I and ikkun? No... this is beyond my imagination. what should I do? If so I'll betrayed Houki-chan and fell into ikkun. What should I do?*mumble**mumble*"

"Tabane-nee? What are you all right? What are you talking about? You not sick, aren't you?" Ichika tried to touch Tabane's forehead.

And when Ichika hand touch Tabane's forehead. Face of 'Alice in wonderland wannabe' immediately flushed.

*Pop*

A steam emerging from Tabane's ear and she fell unconscious with swirling eyes.

"Hoah? Tabane-nee? Are you all right?" Ichika shocked because Tabane suddenly fainted.

* * *

«One year later»

* * *

"No... ikkun will not together with me for now on..." Shinonono Tabane screaming hysterically, she paced with both of her hands holding her head.

A minutes later, Ichika is back to home because Chifuyu finished her work in German.

"Can't you be a bit mature?" a 17-years-old-dark-haired girl with brown eyes look irritated with Tabane childish act, she use a black high-neck-long-slaved-black shirt that expose her voluptuous breast.

"Kuro-chin... Can't you change your appearance? Every time I see you, I always thinking about Ikkun..." Tabane shake her shoulders violently make a *clank* voice like iron collided from girls body.

"I told you to stop your behavior...! YOU CAN MAKE MY NEW UPGRADED FRAME DAMAGED"

*WHACK*

The girl hit Tabane head very hard.

"Kuro-chin... so meaaan... I would be ramming to ikkun..."

*whack*

Tabane received the second blow of the girl, and become silent.

"You think I'm willing with you? If it were not for master's demand, I wouldn't by your side now... I still hate you, remember that!" she said in irritated voice.

Tabane smiled mischievously after hearing the girl's words.

"'Master'? ma i get an error in my ear system?"

The girl still silent not take the bait Tabane had thrown.

"I don't think #000 Core Kuro-Shiki would choose Ikkun... so, you always in 'tsun-dere' mode in front of-"

*whack*

*whack*

*whack*

*whack*

*whack*

A hard and many whack cut Tabane's temptation on Kuro-Kishi.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh" Tabane moaning in pain.

Black-haired girl is none than #000 Core, the proto-type of the all Infinite Stratos. And twin sister of #001 Shiro-Kishi, a 'white knight' IS core.

Actually, Tabane has donated Kuro-Kishi to a museum.

Her reasons because #000 is trouble maker because she made her to perfect.

Kuro-Kishi have intelligence and feelings like humans and 'other' thing.

She is different from Shiro-Kishi which is the core of Kurazakura owned by Chifuyu.

Although both have independent emotion and intelligence. Kuro-Kishi more refuse to Tabane's orders and decide what she wanted by herself.

she refused become core for Chifuyu's Kurezakura with reason 'that woman inappropriate and not strong enough for become my pilot'

And because of that, Tabane finally created a duplicate of #000 cores, the core #001 Shiro-Kishi, by reducing algorithms intelligence and emotion and make it more tractable compared with Kuro-Kishi.

And the reason Kuro-Kishi in Tabane's basement is because Ichika.

One month ago, Ichika find a prototype document of the core #000. And immediately questioning Tabane it out.

Tabane in past told ichika that any of her creations is like her own daughter. and this made him angry because Tabane donated Kuro-Kishi in freezing stat to the museum without thinking about the feeling of core #000 after knowing kuro-kishi have emotion and other humanity aspect.

And after lectured Tabane overnight, Ichika intended to replace core #000 with other normal cores silently with some his 'spy' device which he make after watching the film 'spy childs' in the television.

After his kidnapping core #000 mission. Ichika locked himself for three days and three nights in the workspace to create android simple frame from Kuro-Kishi when he Arriving in the basement.

And the results of his hard work yielded satisfactory. And Kuro-Kishi used in her new frame now. Tabane seem not surprised after seeing the results of Ichika's work on his invention.

The one that made Tabane surprised is resume of ichika data that she take secretly. Although he looks like a regular boy. Ichika has extraordinary hidden potential because his genes.

Tabane also get the same data's genes in Chifuyu resume as she been pilot test for kurazakura for the white knight incident.

Tabane refer to this gene as the 'seed'. A gene with the ability to remove the limiter on the body of its owner.

About his physical ability. Ichika physical ability match his sister's ability, Orimura Chifuyu.

seeing Chifuyu capable of fighting by the bare hands against 10 IS users, Tabane's make sure that Ichika which has a 'seed' that is still growing had a potential above of his sister.

The second is his intelligence.

Ichika looks stupid because he doesn't have interest in something, but if Ichika rounded embroidery and he focus on something.

Tabane acknowledge that Ichika has exceeded her intelligence and make Tabane bit shiver and felt eerie by thinking how ichika in future.

Not waiting for the future. Tabane was goosebumps seeing Ichika creations used as Kuro-Kishi's frame.

Frame for Kuro-Kishi called the 'Stratosdroid' **(AN:****read description for 'copybot****'****from**** Rockman exe**** or ****megamen battle network 6)**.

Before the core #000 installed in that thing, 'Stratosdroid' looks like a simple plain doll coated by fiber that looks like human skin. Its Circuit looks simple for tabane, but has tremendous potential if Tabane remembering ichika potential.

Although made with the same material as the IS material frame, this frame haven't potential for battling or combatant and has a potential to socialize since the Kuro-shiki appearance very similar to humans except some odd movement that need an upgrade.

'Reshape' materialization for appearance is full in cores wish, that mean Kuro-Kishi be freed for choose the form she want.

and as prototype frame user, Kuro-Kishi selects a famale version of Ichika's face, with long black hair resembles Chifuyu and sexy body with amazing breast that resembles Tabane.

Ichika actually feel uncomfortable with the shape of Kuro-Kishi choices. But he prefers to succumb and let Tabane's 'most naughty daughter' do as she wish.

And about that two beings...

In first few days, Tabane and Kuro-Kishi always fight and did little damage on lab facilities, and of course make Ichika angry and annoyed because Ichika is the one who clean up the results of their behavior.

After a ichika entered demonic state resambles to chifuyu but more creeper. They both decided to do quo status for net get endangering themself if Ichika angry.

"Kuro-chin... see... see..." Tabane who had stopped teasing Kuro-Kishi while ago, shows the latest resume of Orimura Ichika's data.

"that?" Kuro-Kishi looks surprised, her expression looks stiff as the frame is still in the refinement.

"Huuhm*nod*... Ikkun will always be with us..." Tabane smiling broadly.

Kuro-Kishi somehow want to smile and agree with Tabane for the first time after a month they never get along...

"Now we have patient to wait Ikkun graduated from junior high school" Tabane made a mischievous smile, make Kuro-Kishi sweat dropped at her 'mother' behavior.

* * *

**つづく**


	2. First Male IS Pilot

**AN ****: Huoooh... I can finish second chapter... I'm really glad... I think my head will explode for thinking about the interesting story...**

**and I hope there was some kind-hearted-goddess who volunteered herself for my beta **

_***slap***_

**"snap that idiot dream!"**

**uh... oh, okay... for disclaimer see in first chapter, ok!**

* * *

**the replied for my beloved readers :**

**VV & Sanity check(etc.)**** : yeah... I'm still hoping kind-hearted-beautiful-sexy-goddess will volunteer herself be my beta's :p hahahaha... I hope I get beta soon.**

**Gray VS Ale, i'mherepresent, mmfluffy21 & argorok ****: thank you very munch (ups... i mean much :p) i will working haard on next story.**

**KH-(etc.)**** : yeah... i think so... that's out of habit. but i finish repair it. :)**

**xbaumann**** : ehehehe... ごめなさい！****i finish rewrite the first chapter so i hope you not confused on this one :D**

* * *

_A little tutorial :_

***boing*** : that mean sound effect :)

**"i love female teenager breast!"** : this is for spoken words :D

**'oh, her breast sure big'** : and about this... thinking maybe :p

**[can i suck your breast?]** : and about this, it's like talk trough communicator or device sound... um, i use this for is name to so don't be confused yup :D

**_and sorry for little sexual harassment here :p_**

* * *

"What the hell is this?"

A boy screaming in front of the info board. He is none other than Orimura Ichika, the little brother of Brunhilde, the greatest woman in the world. Orimura Chifuyu.

"I felt someone was toying with me..." Ichika make a weary sigh.

Actually, this is the third time he failed the entrance exam for the IS mechanic's school.

"I'm sure, someone playing around with me... all questions were very easy and it is outside of my head... h-how can I get a 0 point..." Ichika screaming again like a madman.

Yes, he was not a regular guy, the test the entrance test is like a 1 + 1 question For him. It's just he is...

Failed three times in the exam and with 0 point for all.

"Someone must have pranked..." Ichika out a heavy sigh. He stepped in limp, after this, he only had one more chance to get into the school he wanted. School for being IS mechanic. And if he doesn't succeed, he had to go to a normal school and forced to bury his dream to become an official IS mechanic.

"Is Tabane-nee someone behind all of this?" Ichika asks himself hesitantly.

"Ah maybe not... Tabane-nee never do things like this to me" Ichika sighed for umpteen time and rushed home to prepare for his final exam tomorrow.

Arriving at the Orimura's residence. he immediately went to his room upstairs. His house feels lonely since his older sister, Orimura Chifuyu get a mysterious job.

Ichika call it mysterious because Chifuyu not explain about her job. Chifuyu also very rarely in home, she was only home one or two times during the year and make Ichika bit worry.

But, after considering who his older sister is, he considered himself as fool for having worried about the Brunhilde. The strongest women around the world.

On the other hand, Ichika get a benefit, or perhaps unlucky time due to his sister absent at home.

Actually, Tabane Shinonono and Kuro-Kishi make Orimura's residence as their second base. and because of their actions, Ichika's homework be increased.

He had to prepare breakfast for three people.

Three people?

Yes, because the last update of Droidstratos to Kuro-Kishi earlier, Ichika made Kuro-Kishi can supply hers energy from eating humans food.

The upgrade was add artificial gastric stomach in Kuro-Kishi's Droidstratos frame.

Able to digest food, taking on fuel made fiber and nutrition and throw out food that can processed through the um... Kuro-Kishi rear.

And the last upgrade make Kuro-Kishi's droidstratos frame really likely a human being in general.

Repairing and upgrading droidstartos system is actually quite troublesome thing for Ichika. But since he already considers Kuro-Kishi as his own sister. Ichika was enjoying it.

In addition to making food. Ichika need extra work in cleaning the house. Especially his sister's room.

Tabane often ruffled Chifuyu room to find Chifuyu's 'secret things', unfortunately Tabane just wasted her effort and make Ichika sighed at having to clean up afterwards.

Ichika see the clock on the wall of his room

"9:27 PM"

Ichika immediately reading his notebook about infinite stratos that he smoothed from Tabane's explanation. After he smoothed his book, Ichika plan check his computer for the last time before going to bed.

* * *

[11:07 PM - unknown places - Shinonono Tabane's base]

* * *

*Click* *click* *click* *click* *click*

Shinonono Tabane playing with a virtual keyboard in front of her, a veins visible on her forehead, she puffed her cheeks that is sign she was annoyed.

That night Shinonono Tabane trying to hack Ichika's computer. But to the security system in Ichika Line make her irritated.

"Mou... ikkun... ikkun... ikkun..." Tabane fingers danced across the keyboard. she sighed in annoyance because the Security system enough to make her hassles.

"Hehe... seem to 'master' doing interesting things" Kuro-Kishi which reading the magazine commented after seeing her 'mother's' annoyance face.

"Arghhhh... I will not give up" Tabane sigh. she clenched her fist into the air.

Kuro-Kishi just shook her head.

"I will go into 'sleep mode'. Waiting you just consumes my energy for useless things..." Kuro-Kishi leaving Tabane who still busy with her work to breaking Ichika's security system.

* * *

2 hours later

* * *

"Finally..." said Tabane after many hours she tried to break in Ichika's security and managed to solve it.

The clock in one of the virtual screen showing 1:58 PM.

"Ehehehe... now, only this-"

Tabane playing on her virtual keyboard once again.

"This is for the last-"

she shifts the screens in front of her.

"And this, to restore ikkun's security as before."

Tabane typing on two keyboard with her both hands.

"Ufufufufu... everyone would be surprised, because I'm the genius Shinonono Tabane will electrify the world once again, ufufufu"

Tabane shows a creepy smile between her chuckles.

* * *

The next morning, Orimura residence

* * *

*Ring* *ring* *Ring*

Ichika alarm goes off, the boy pressed his clock button lazily.

After stopping the alarm, Ichika quickly rose from the bed and headed to the front of his computer.

With eyes still half-open. Ichika unlock the security system in his computer without suspicion, after finding the exam room map and test card, Ichika immediately printing it.

While waiting for the printing process is complete, Ichika decided to shower and get ready.

He wore his Junior high uniform that already crowded and inserting equipment he needed for the exam, Ichika also don't forget to bring his laptop, tablet, and some notes about the IS that he summarized from Shinonono Tabane years of explanation.

Once he was sure nothing is left, Ichika hurried go to Gottanda's restaurant for breakfast.

"Excuse me..."

Ichika say hello when he entered the his companions restaurant.

"I-Ichika-san?"

A redheaded girl using a pink apron surprised knowing Ichika goes into a restaurant...

"Haa... Ohayou, Ran..." Ichika greet Ran Gottanda, the sister of his best friend in junior high school, Dan Gottanda.

"O-Ohayou... I-I-Ichika-san..." Ran said nervously, her whole face flushed like tomatoes

"Arara... Ran, are you not feeling well? Your face so red?" Ichika asked when he noticed the change in Ran's face.

"Ah... ah... eto... I did nothing Ichika-san... eto... *Mumble**mumble*" Ran replied nervously, at the end of her sentence she muttered something in a low voice that Ichika can't hear her.

"Thank God, if you did nothing." said Ichika, he smiled towards Ran and accidentally make a young girl's face in front of her getting flushed.

"Ah... ah... i-Ichika-san... please take seat..." Ran who was blushing immediately invited Ichika to sit down when she realized that her customers are still standing in the doorway.

"Hehe... thank you..." Ichika smiling again, he wasn't aware of the harmful effects of his smile on all the girls.

"s-so... w-what I-I-Ichika-san w-want t-to o-order?" Ran asked with a stammering voice.

Ichika carefully look at the menu in front of him.

when choosing foods. Ichika including conscientious person on the nutritional quality of the food, he doesn't want to make himself unhealthy because not careful in choosing food.

"Um... grilled salmon, rice, miso, and half-cooked vegetables... water and green tea too..."

Ran note all Ichika's orders carefully.

"P-please wa-wa-wait a minute..." Ran said haltingly, and rushed to the kitchen awkwardly, making Ichika tilt his head in confusion.

After Ran go to the kitchen, Ichika immediately take one of his note in his bag, and returned to repeat the content that been embedded in his brain.

"Hoo? Ichika?" A familiar voice sounded in Ichika's ears, and when Ichika turned to the owner of the voice, he saw his junior high school friend, Dan Gottanda.

"Hoaah? Dan? Already a week we not met." Ichika immediately smiled see figure one of his best friends.

"Yes, it's been a week..." with a bitter smile, Dan greeting Ichika back.

Yes, at least he knows that Ichika is a figure of a good friend and always worried about his friends.

Dan immediately approached Ichika and sat in front of him.

"So, what about your test entrance?" Dan immediately asked to the point.

"Etoo... actually..." Ichika spoke with hesitation...

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat...?" Dan Sound echoed along the district area's.

"Onii... what is it?

Dan what is it? "

Hear Dan Voice, Ran and his grandfather immediately looked on Dan and Ichika place.

Ran, Ren Gottanda – Ran and Dan's mother, also Gen Gottanda - Ran and Dan's grandfather. comes with a worried face, Ichika just smiled bitterly.

"Ehehe, it's nothing... Dan just surprised about something..." Ichika looking for a reason as he waved his left hand.

"Baka... onii..."

"All right... sorry to bother you, Ichika-kun..."

"Youth really passionate... hahaha..."

said Ran, Ren, and Gen alternately, they then returned to their respective jobs, ignored Dan that in severe shock conditions.

"It is impossible... This lying, right? The genius Ichika failed the test 3 times..." Dan muttering in the midst of his blank. make Ichika smile bitterly.

"I'm not that smart..." Ichika tried to reject Dan's opinion smoothly.

After forcing Tabane to teach her about the IS, Ichika accidentally getting used to concentrate, and the potential for his remarkable intelligence began to awaken.

He's easier to memorize and understand a thing, and in his junior high school life, Ichika well-known as a genius student that appeared only in 10 years.

fortunately, when the test IQ been held, Ichika in unfit conditions for an impromptu stay up completing the task that is given by Tabane without notice. And for that reasons, Ichika can not concentrate well and only got 170 votes to his IQ.

though only the results of an IQ is 170 is not his true IQ, it makes Ichika become the most Gebius student in his school, not to mention about his skills in kendo because hell training he got from his sister and his handsome face make his popularity skyrocketed.

Ichika's just not realize it all because of his brain is very dense when touching the woman's heart problem.

"Ichika-san, what's wrong with onii?" Ran that comes with a tray that Ichika orders, surprised to see her brother in a blank state.

"Ah, it's okay... I think he just surprised about something?" Ichika replied calmly. He took the chopstick and ready to devour his breakfast.

"Itadakimasu~"

*Munch**munch*

"UMH... food here is delicious as usual..." Ichika muttering on the sidelines of his breakfast.

"Umm... Ichika...-san..." Ran calling Ichika shyly. Ichika glanced Ran while showing '?' expression.

"What do you think?" Ran said, while retaining the shame expression.

Ichika realizes something. Ran has changed. She was wearing a cute light green one-piece suit and she stores her hair.

"Ohh... nice... you look cute-"

Ran smiled with Ichika reaction, but...

"Are you going on a date with your boy-"

"Ichika-san... BAKA!" Ran interrupted Ichika with slapping the table, making Ichika surprised.

"Aragh, if only Ichika-san... *Mumble**mumble*" Ran left Ichika who in shocked state with muttering incoherently thing.

When finished eating and left the money, Ichika headed to the last test of his conduct implementation.

After the monorail up and running for 15 minutes, Ichika is in front of Big school building.

"*Sigh* haaaaaaaa" after taking a deep breath, Ichika walked into the yard and rushed to the building. But...

*Sight*

Ichika felt familiar sight watching him, he looked left and right.

"Tabane-nee... is it's you?" Ichika muttered, squinting his eyes.

* * *

Same time – Shinonono Tabane base

* * *

"Ugh... ikkun realize it..." tabane sighed when Ichika staring at the camera with piercing eyes. On the screen Ichika like stared at her with annoyance view.

"So what?" Kuro-Kishi who calmly reading a magazine behind Tabane asked.

"We move on to plan B..."

"Haa? Is there no other way?" Kuro-Kishi seemed surprised by Tabane's statement.

"I can't change shape like kuro-tsun-"

*Whack*

"How many times have I told you not to call me by that name..." Kuro-kishi said with exasperation after hitting Tabane's head.

"But... kuro-chin is tsun-"

*Whack*

*Whack*

*Whack*

*Whack*

*Whack*

"Uuuuuuuuuu... kuro-chin is so mean..." Tabane shows her fake cries after getting whacked by Kuro-Kishi.

"I'll immediately go to points 32..."

Kuro-Kishi's body began to glow in the dark silver light.

"kuro-chin is the real tsundere..." Tabane managed to throw her last temptation before Kuro-Kishi frame teleported to the destination.

"Kuhuhuhuhu" tabane chuckled as she recalled Kuro-Kishi annoyance face before she moved.

"All right... next... the genius Shinonono Tabane will work hard..." said Tabane as she looked back at her screen.

* * *

10 minutes later - at Ichika Place

* * *

"Ugh... I seem i;m being toyed..." Ichika grumbling along the corridor. He's been spinning for 15 minutes after following a map in his hand and found himself lost in the hallways that's look like a maze.

"What the hell..." Ichika sputter once again. He remained down the corridor, until he saw a brown-haired woman wearing an office out fit, the woman was carrying a folder. In view of her appearance, she is a worker in this building.

Ichika immediately headed to her.

"Ano... sorry..."

The woman turned toward Ichika with stiff movement.

"There can I help?" She asked with a polite tone.

"are you can show me a test room for IS mechanical class?"

"Ehmm... wait a minute..." she makes a thinking expression while looking at the hallway.

"You can get through this hallway until intersection, then turn left, after running a few minutes you will see the intersection again, take the right..." said the woman.

"Oh, you'd better a little faster, because the test about to begin..." the woman added.

"Thank you..." Ichika bowed gratefully and immediately ran towards the hall.

After Ichika disappearing at an intersection, the woman sighed.

"Hemph... how it is?" the woman talking to someone while staring into a camera.

* * *

Shinonono Tabane Base

* * *

"Kuro-chin... sugoi... you are a top actress... nee... kuro-chin. Do you want to join the latest movie casting? Or do we make our own movie with you as the main character?"

The girl who wore the 'Alice in wonderland' dress muttering in front of a microphone with a vibrant tone, she stared at the screen that shows the image of brown-haired woman staring at her. the woman is none other than Shinonono Tabane.

[stop that behavior! Are you can't act more mature? You're too old for childish nature like that.]

A voice came from the speakers in the room. The voice belonged to none other than Kuro-Kishi posing as an employee at the school.

"Mou... kuro-chin... let's your Okaa-san is doing what she wants..." Tabane pouting in the direction of the screen.

[I will never disown you as my mother, what kind of mother that has donated her child to the museum?] Kuro-Kishi said annoyed.

"Tabane-sama... can you not tempt Kuro-Kishi-sama...?" the silver-haired girl appears when the door slid open.

The girl is none other than Chloe chronicle. Tabane save the girl a few months ago from inhumane experiments in the German military.

"Oh... ku-chan... are you betraying me and going in kuro-chin side? *sob*" Tabane said with putting her fake sob.

"uhm... ano... ano... tabane-sama..." chloe bit troubled by Tabane's act. After all, Tabane is Chloe savior and she give her life for serving Tabane.

"ahahahaha... i get ku-chan..." tabane giggling after saw chloe troubled expression, knowing tabane was toying with hers. Chloe pouting on tabane direction.

[just shut up and take me back to base.] Kuro-Kishi snapped.

"Haii... haii... on time..." Tabane replied with cheerful voice. she immediately pressed a button on keyboard.

Instantly, kuro-Kishi body in a dark blanket of silver light and disappear from the screen. And...

*Thump*

falling objects Voice sounded behind Tabane.

"Okaeri... kuro-chin..." Tabane greeted with a childish tone to her.

"welcome home... Kuro-Kishi-sama..." Chloe greeted with half pouting face.

"You...! I... will... kill... you... for... sure... after... This... Shinonono... Tabane..." Kuro-Kishi voice sounded broken.

Its like, Her startosdroid Frame got some problems because Tabane narrowly missed her teleport place, making Kuro-Kishi appeared and fell on top of a pile of unused machines at the corner of the room.

It seems, Tabane was deliberately doing it.

"Well, now, for the main show..." said Tabane in excited tone, she pressed the enter key on her keyboard and the 5x3 meter sized screen appear.

While looking for the right place to watch her special video, Tabane have prepared three boxes of popcorn, two medium boxes for Kuro-Kishi and Chloe, and extra-large boxes for herself.

* * *

Ichika's Location

* * *

"Ettoo... This looks like its location."Ichika was standing in front of a giant metal door.

"But, isn't this place is too quiet for the exam room? Or she was lying to me? but according to the map, this is where the place... ah why do I have busy to think about it."

Ichika take his test card.

When they want to get closer to a card scanning in addition to the iron door, Ichika somehow familiar shiver of sensation.

Yes, the sensation like Tabane was trying to do weird things to him.

Tabane scary smile appeared on his head.

"Huuh... what I think?" Ichika shook his head, trying to throw strange hallucination that poisoned his mind.

Ichika immediately directed his card to the front of the scanner.

Red light scanned images QR code contained in Ichika's card. after confirming the QR code. scanners light were originally yellow, turn green.

*Slides*

The Iron door open in front of him. a dark room issued in front of him.

Ichika entered without the slightest feeling strange thing.

"Excuse me... is there anyone?" Ichika voice echoed in the dark room. Ichika felt something was wrong and immediately sharpened his senses.

"that?" Ichika sound shocked when he realized a silent object in the middle of a dark room.

Ichika approached the object carefully.

"IS?" Ichika muttered at the sight of an IS was sitting in seiza position in its presence, positioning it as the IS users are waiting for its pilot.

Ichika spinning and observing IS before him.

"Uchigane... 2nd generation IS, the mass product made by Japan. Ah... let see, the shape is still in standard..."

After observing, Ichika feels like to touch that thing.

"It's okay if i just touch it..." Ichika muttered, touching the bulky armor of [uchigane].

"Cool, unfortunately it can only be used by women. Although I want to try to use it, there would be no point if I 'activate'-uooooooh "

Ichika surprised because it was glowing when Ichika IS the word 'activate'.

"This..." a familiar data entered into Ichika's head along with the IS was glowing.

With hesitation Ichika entering the cock pit, and automatically attached its armor on Ichika's body.

*Flash*

Room glow instantly.

"Wait, what are you doing? There was an intruder tried stealing a IS..." a woman shouted from direction of the door, making Ichika surprised.

Moments later, three other women showed up and got in the existing IS.

"Wait, he's a man?" Women who use [raphael revive] surprised to realize the man climbed a IS.

"It is impossible? What are you? Are you crossdresser?" One who piloting [uchigane] shouting.

"NOT... actually NOT!" Ichika replied her shout with shouts.

"Sissy?" another [uchigane] User shout.

"Instead... I'm a real man from my birth..."Ichika yelled in frustration and annoyance.

"But a man can't use an IS." Women who ride [Raphael Revive] looks confused.

"Stop, which is more important. catch him..." bespectacled woman with short green hair yelling, she uses [raphael revive custom].

three other women immediately lunged towards Ichika.

2 [uchigane] coming first toward Ichika with a katana in hand. feel there is a danger, Ichika immediately dodged with minimal movement that he learned from his sister hell exercises.

Not only that. After the successful escape of 2 [uchigane]. 2 [raphael revive] immediately brandished a 55 cal Semi-automatic assault _rifle_ towards Ichika.

With his reflexes, Ichika use shield that hovering over his shoulder when bullets rained down on him.

"If it continues like this, I will not get out alive..." Ichika grumbled as he tried to check his weapons IS.

'Huh? Two katana? It doesn't matter. This is more than enough... ' Ichika thinking after seeing the IS armaments.

He soon materialize a katana in IS two arms. along with it, 2 [uchigane] stormed towards him.

Ichika make a simple maneuver twist to fend off an opponent without giving a gap of two [raphael revive] landed bullets into his body.

After that Ichika turn and jump. He is doing the rounds in the air and stormed toward [raphael revive] very quickly.

*CLASH*

*BAM*

With accurate blow of his two swords and a little twisting maneuver. Ichika managed to throw two IS into the wall.

He soon returned to the idle position when the two [uchigane] stormed. In slow motion Ichika using Iai technique teaches by Chifuyu.

*Clank*

*Clank*

*BAM*

Two other uchigane bounce to the walls and make cracks in the walls.

"Uh... he was strong..." uchigane users grumbling.

"Who the hell is he?" Bespectacled girl sighed after successfully risen.

"What is this commotion?"

A loud scream came from behind Ichika. Somehow he felt familiar with the voice.

"Orimura-sensei... There a man who tried to steal IS."girl with glasses immediately yell.

'Orimura-sensei...?' Ichika choked heard green-haired woman shout.

"Chifuyu-sama has come..."

"Thank God..."

"That boy will finish..."

The other pilots who had risen cheered as the newcomer stepped closer.

'Lest...' Ichika could not contain his curiosity. he tried to look toward the new comer at his back.

"Man? What are you talking about? Where there are men who can-"

The woman who had just come it stopped said. Her cold face turns into surprised expression with jaws open when Ichika turned to her.

*Clank*

*Clank*

Both her Uchigane's katana fell from her hands.

The woman was none other than...

"Hishashiburi... nee-san..." Ichika greet Orimura Chifuyu who still in a state of shock.

...

The atmosphere became silent

...

Five seconds passed, and the atmosphere remained silent.

...

In ten seconds.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?" 4 IS pilot echoed throughout the building making all qualified applicants and staff participated surprised because suddenly shouts.

* * *

2 days later - Shinonono Shrine

* * *

Shinonono Houki just finished bathing, she immediately went to the front of the TV and turn on it.

While drying her long brown hair with a towel with her left hand, she took a glass of milk on the table and drank it.

Her gaze fixed on her favorite shows.

[Sorry, we cut out for the latest news]

Houki Eyes narrowed upset since a breaking news cut her favorite show.

[2 days ago, the world shakes because a single boy can use the IS. *Blah**blah**blah*]

Houki tilted her head when she heard the news.

'Boy? Using IS? I wonder who he was' Houki thinking while sipping her milk.

['ve Been sure that he would be transferred to the IS academy.]

*SROOOOOOOOOOOOOOT*

Houki accidentally squirt milk in her mouth as an emerging picture of a familiar boy with the word 'orimura Ichika' under the picture.

"I-Ichika? No way..."

Houki muttered, staring at the IS academy uniform hanging on her bedroom wall.

* * *

A few days later - China

* * *

*Crack*

A crack appeared in the wall when a big red mechanical hand hit the wall, making a fat china man sweated and trembled with fear.

"Please... move me to IS academy..." a girl with pigtail grinning, boyish aura emerged from her face.

"But Miss. Lingyin... I thought you-"

"Heeh? I did not hear you? *Smile*"

thin man Speech next to fat man interrupted when the girl interrupted him, her cute smile turns into a creepy instantly.

"we-well, miss. Lingyin... we will immediately take care of your transfer letter." fat man said with a tone of fear as he justifies his glasses.

"Ahh, Governor is very kind-hearted person..." she grinned back, she deactivated her metallic hands and immediately turned around.

'Ichika wait for me ...'

* * *

Britain

* * *

"Milady? Are you sure to move to the IS academy in Japan?" An 18-year-old maid asked politely.

"Ohoho... of course. Me, Cecilia Allcot. As the élite among the élite. Want to see with my own eyes about quality of that boy." A Pretty girl with pale blonde hair smiled when looking into the television screen.

"My... my... is milady fall in love at first sight?"

"w-which may... me, cecilia allcot. will not be easy to that commoners who *mumble**mumble**mumble*"

Blond girl with a blue bandanna in her head refused maid's word.

"Ufufufufu... I saw, milady finally interested in love affairs." Maid chuckled happily because seeing reaction of her lady.

'Orimura... Ichika...' Cecilia thought her name in his mind.

* * *

French

* * *

"Miss charlotte... preparation to disguise your workout will be the man at the start tomorrow." A man with a lab outfit said on pretty girl with blonde hair and purple eyes in front of him.

"Uhm... well..." she nodded weakly.

"I hope you don't mess up, you know the consequences, right?" He said in a threatening voice.

"Uhmm..." the girl just nodded slowly. In her heart she thought four words.

'I'm sorry, orimura Ichika'

* * *

German

* * *

"So he is the cause of coach's failure?" The girl with the silver hair in military uniform stared at the screen.

Her left eye is covered by black eye patch. Meanwhile, her right red-eye like a ruby.

"Yes, commander..." the blue-haired woman wearing the same uniforms responded affirmatively.

"Promptly prepare a transfer letter and give its report to the government as soon as possible..." the silver-haired girl give a commands with cold voice.

"roger, commander." Woman next to her said, after paused in several seconds she continued her speech.

"Our special forces 'black rabbit', will aid the commander as best we can."

The other women who look-alike shouted simultaneously.

"Uhmm..." the silver-haired girl gave a small nod. Shortly thin smile decorating her face before her sweet face turned cold and sharp again.

'Orimura Ichika ... I will not forgive you.'

* * *

Japan

* * *

"Ughh..." a bespectacled girl with blue hair sigh when she saw the news on television.

[Apparently, the Japanese government will fund full of facilities for this boy's.]

The girl's face shrunken while listening to the news on television.

she stared at the file in the desk next to her.

'Receipt representative candidate of japan'

"Arara... kanzashi-chan, what do you see?" A sexy short-blue-haired girl approached bespectacled girl.

"Ugh... onee-san..." she sighed when she saw her sister showed up and immediately walked away, leaving her sister constrict her face instantly.

she glanced at the television, then stared at the figure of her sister before disappearing behind the wall.

"Kanzashi-chan..." The girl sighed worry.

'Onee-chan is always there for you...'

* * *

Orimura's Residence

* * *

"My peaceful days is over..." Ichika grumbling when he saw the news about him in private and international channel.

Ichika accidentally turn off the mobile phone, internet and home phone so he could be a little more in peace after that mess.

Since few days ago, he got a telephone and email notification from his friends who are curious about his whereabouts

Ichika change the channel on the television lazily that continues to make impressions about him.

'Hemph, this time I seem to fall completely into tabane-nee the game. but being the only boy who can use the IS It seems very interesting' Ichika thought when he saw the news about him.

*Thud*

Ichika felt a plastic bag thrown on his back, and when he turned around.

"Chifuyu-nee?"

Ichika surprised knowing his older sister figure standing behind him using a black formal attire.

"Since when did you-"

"Look, until I come in, you didn't realize my presence..." Chifuyu interrupted Ichika words.

"Heeh... outside cup crowded at all, they are too stubborn and I get rid them all..."

Ichika becomes strained when his sister say 'get rid' the swarm of reporters outside their home.

Seeing her brother's expression. Chifuyu immediately softened her expression.

"Just calm Ichika. I haven't doing hard..."

Listening to his sister Ichika relieved.

"if they understand immediately..."

"Ehehehe"

Ichika laughed nervously when he heard his sister's addition. he can not imagine what will Brunhilde;s doing to the reporters who chasing him to find the real information after a press conference this morning.

"Oh yes, Chifuyu-nee. It's seem so unusual you get home?" Ichika ask hesitantly.

That's a very reasonable, Ichika realizing how his sister usually just go home 1-2 times in year.

"And... This?" Ichika finally realizing a plastic wrap cast by his older sister to him just now.

"your IS academy uniform..." Chifuyu replied casually.

"WHAT?" Ichika surprised to hear his sister's statement.

"Why? Do you want to protest?"

"Teh, no..." Ichika immediately responded with a firm stance. He didn't want to take the risk of endangering himself in front of Brunhilde.

"Furthermore, don't forget to read this before you start your school life..."

*Thud*

Chifuyu throws a very thick book.

"Infinite Stratos basic explanation?" Ichika read the title of the book with hesitation.

'Hemph... it looks like I don't need this...' Ichika thought when he saw a thick book on the table with his eyes half-open.

"Don't think about it and learn it all in this 2 weeks."

chifuyu demonic voice make Ichika goosebumps. He laughed tensely realize that his sister read his mind about the fate of the catalog before him.

"All right... I would go..."Chifuyu immediately turned toward the outside.

"Eh? So quick! Don't you want to have dinner first? You're rarely at home, right?" Ichika confusion because his sister suddenly wanted to go again after so long not at home.

"Adults have a lot of work, not as a young kid like you..." Chifuyu smiling towards Ichika," and anyway i'll see you soon..."

chifuyu's Last words make Ichika thinking about it.

Ichika could only stand watching his older sister back until it disappears behind the door.

"Heeeh... My peaceful youth life... it's perished." Ichika sigh blistered after his sister go away.

"So, what I must do now?" Ichika thought after rising from his sitting position.

He looked at the book in front of him.

"Hemph... read manga might good choice." Ichika soon took a thick book on the table and immediately throw it in the trash, he rushed to his room in upstairs with a lazy step.

* * *

Shinonono Tabane base

* * *

"Hora... see... see... ikkun be the talk of the world!" creator of Infinite Stratos, Shinonono Tabane. Said an excited voice as some screens showing ichika.

"What this really okay, tabane-sama?" asked Chloe who had been silent behind Tabane. In her voice there is anxiety on Tabane choice.

" just take it easy ku-chan... I want to give her at least a chance to steal the first flag when she was with ikkun."

Tabane replied with a big smile. But Chloe still put a worried expression.

"Okay, now back to our work..." tabane change the flow of the conversation at the sight of a gauge on one screen reaches 100%.

"Kuro-chin... how feel is?" tabane speaking in front of the mic.

[Hmm, incredible... very suitable to my style which is a melee fighter.]

Kuro-Kishi sound echoed from speaker on Tabane workspace.

"Hehehe... I'm not surprised because it was the result of his hard work..." tabane swiveled sideways, facing a thick glass that divide the rooms. Chloe followed tabane view into the room behind the glass.

Next to thick glass, a gray IS seen standing with dashing.

"Is that so..." Chloe looked IS behind glass with views of amazement.

"Hu'um *nod*... first 3.5 Generation IS... the IS is an original design from ikkun... [ブラック式]*" tabane grinned as she answered Chloe's questions.

* * *

**つづく**

* * *

*Burakkushiki: Black expression


End file.
